What's in a Name?
by Michelle Black a.k.a Elle
Summary: James and Lily looking up baby names.


**Disclaimer: I do not, and will never, own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Lily slowly made her way from the bedroom into the living room, carrying a large blue book in her arms. She stopped at the doorway,noticing a figure sprawled across the couch. She sighed and moved to sit next to him, running her fingers through his unruly hair.

Lily knew how tired James was from doing his job as an Auror and as a member of the order of the Phoenix. She was practically doing the same thing juggling patrolling duties with her shifts at St. Mungos.

"Knut for your thoughts?" Lily met her husband's sleepy gaze and smiled.

"Sorry, love, I didn't mean to wake you. I know you had the midnight shift."

James let out a yawn and stretched. He sat up and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Lily, its fine. I slept more than I was suppose to anyway. " He paused, noticing the blue book on her lap. "Eagered are we?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him.

"Just because I'm three months pregnant doesn't mean we can't start looking for baby names. Besides, I've always wanted a child, you know that." James wrapped an arm around her. He understood what she wasn't willing to say.

Because of the war and their active participation in it, there was a very slim chance that they would come out alive. This child was their only chance of normalcy in their bleak life and a motivation to stay alive.

"Okay, Lily-pads. Let's start." Lily smiled at the old nickname and opened the book.

"If we're having a girl, I want her to have a flower name like my mom and her sisters and like me and my sister." James nodded and scanned through the first three pages.

"Alright how about Daisy?"

Lily wrinkled her nose.

"No. Sounds like the name of a dog."

"Or a Hufflepuff."

"James!" She slapped him upside the head. "There is nothing wrong with being a Hufflepuff."

"Really? Would you want your daughter or son to be in Hufflepuff?"

They stared each other down.

Lily sighed and moved her attention back to the blue book. James smiled smugly.

James:2

Lily: 352

"Ooo, what do you think of Amarantha? Sounds pretty exotic." Lily said, gazing up at James expectantly.

James shook his head.

" The name would be perfect for the Black family, but not for us. Amarantha Potter?"

Lily wrinkled her nose.

"You have a point."

"Danica?"

"No."

"Calla?"

"No."

"April?"

"No."

"Amenome?"

James looked incredulously at his wife.

"What's with you and odd names?"

Lily crossed her arms, ignoring the blush that was creeping up her cheeks.

"I'll have you know I love odd names, especially ones from literature. "

James kissed her. She gasped at how passionate it was, giving him the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue in her mouth. They made out for a couple of minutes before he pulled away, a satisfied gleam in his brown eyes.

" You are incredibly cute. "

Lily smiled and winked at him. "You aren't so bad yourself."

James puffed out his chest, but quickly resumed scanning through the book.

"How about Holly?" He asked.

Lily tilted her head.

"It's not so bad. A little plain for my taste, but its pretty."

James grinned. They were getting somewhere.

"Zahra is a pretty name, don't you think? Zahra Marie Potter."

"I like it. A lot actually" he reassured when he saw Lily's surprised look. "It's different, but not enough for her to get beaten up at the playground. Who's Marie?"

"It's my grandmother's name. I had made a promise to myself to name at least one of my kids after her when she passed away."

"You must really love her." James observed.

Lily placed her head on his shoulder. "Dearly."

They stayed silent for a moment before they were disrupted by the floo network acting up and two figured stepped out of the fireplace.

"Hey Prongs, Lilykins." Sirius greeted as Remus stepped forward to hug them.

"Hi, what brings you here?" James asked.

Lily excused herself to go prepare the tea for the new guests. Sirius trailed behind her, ready to assist her in anyway he could. He felt that as godfather he needed to help as much as he was physically capable.

"We thought we'd come visit now that we managed to get some time off. " Remus answered.

"Thanks for stopping by mate, we really appreciate it. How's the job hunting going?"

Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"No luck. No one seems to want to hire a werewolf, but who can blame them?"

"I will." Lily said, coming back with a plate of chocolate biscuits. Sirius was carrying the tea tray. "You are a hardworking, kind, intelligent man. They are incredibly stupid for not wanting to hire you. "

Remus smiled gratefully. Lily always knew the right words to say to make him feel better.

"Watch out Prongs. I think your wife has a crush on Moony." James laughed as Remus rolled his eyes.

"Sod off, Padfoot."

Lily shook her head and sat herself on her husband's lap. "

So what were you doing before we got here? Please, give us all the raunchy details." Sirius purred, winking in an exagerated manner.

"Pig." Lily muttered, before speaking up.

"We were looking for names for the child. We already found a girl's name, but not a boy's name."

"Well that problem is solved. Prongs promised me he would name his first born child after me" sirius said proudly. Lily raised an eyebrow at James. James rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, about that..."

"What about the name Harry?" Remus interrupted.

Everyone paused.

"Hey, that's the name of my favorite uncle!" James said excitedly.

"Yes, I know. It's why I suggested it. "

"I like it. Harry Potter. Lily, what do you think?" The Marauders turned to look at her. She had a thoughtful expression.

"Harry James Potter." She said slowly. She looked up at them and smiled. "It's perfect!"

* * *

**This is dedicated to my sister Nicole who is a HUGE Jily fan. Sorry, sweetie, for there not being a lot of romance in it but I hope you like it. I promise the next one I write Will make your ovaries explode. ;) Thanks to everyone else who has taken the time to read. Please review.**


End file.
